Goose: Severus und seine pelzige Aufgabe
by severinalupin
Summary: Severus Snape wird vor das Gremium für gefährliche Tierwesen ins Ministerium vorgeladen, da Hagrids Niffler, der bei ihm zur Obhut war, ein paar Hühner brutal angegriffen hat … (GOOSE)


**Autor:** severinalupin  
 **Beta:** Kobold  
 **Altersfreigabe:** ohne Altersbeschränkung  
 **Charaktere:** Severus Snape, Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy  
 **Kategorie:** Humor  
 **Inhalt** : Severus Snape wird vor das Gremium für gefährliche Tierwesen ins Ministerium vorgeladen, da Hagrids Niffler, der bei ihm zur Obhut war, ein paar Hühner brutal angegriffen hat …  
 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling - aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.  
 **Warnung:** Keine

 _Goose-Vorgabe:  
Severus musste den Niffler von Hagrid hüten. Diese Tierchen sind nicht so leicht zu beaufsichtigen.  
Nun auf jeden Fall wird Snape nun vor das Gremium für gefährliche Tierwesen ins Ministerium vorgeladen. Denn es gab angeblich Probleme mit dem Niffler und einigen Hühnern. Ob die Anschuldigung nun stimmt oder nicht. Was der Niffler bei Snape alles anstellt, ist dir überlassen. Auch ob das nun Prunk-Hühner sind oder normales Federvieh, das kannst du entscheiden.  
Mindestens 1000 Worte müssen es sein._

 **Severus und seine pelzige Aufgabe**

„SEVERUS", schrie Hagrid schon von Weitem, als er den Tränkemeister - der gerade vollkommen unbedarft vom Zutatensammeln aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam - erkannte. Am liebsten hätte sich der Slytherin irgendwo verkrochen, aber es war ja eindeutig zu spät. In der Hoffnung es hinter sich zu bringen bevor es ausartete, nickte Snape dem Wildhüter als Gruß zu und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter, als schon ein lautes, „Warte doch mal!", ertönte und dem geplagten Tränkepanscher nichts anderes mehr übrigblieb, als sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen. Und so begann die Katastrophe, die letztendlich im Ministerium vor dem Gremium für gefährliche Tierwesen endete.

„Wärst du so lieb, Severus, und passt kurz auf Henry auf? Ich muss nach Gringotts im Auftrag vom Schulleiter und da wäre es ungünstig den kleinen Racker mitzunehmen", meinte der Halbriese lächelnd und holte aus den Unweiten seines Umhangs aus Maulwurffellen ein schwarzes Etwas mit einem großen, orangenen Schnabel heraus, das außer der Färbung einem Schnabeltier nicht unähnlich war. Neugierig blickte sich der Niffler um, aber weder an dem Wesen, dass ihn rumtrug, noch an dem anderen, vollkommen in schwarz Gehüllten glitzerte etwas, deshalb rollte er sich gelangweilt auf Hagrids Hand zusammen.

„Is er nich süß", schmunzelte der Halbriese und schaute entzückt auf seinen Kleinen, während Severus eher genervt mit den Augen rollte.

Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn - nach einigem Hin und Her und Wenn und Aber lief Severus mit dem Niffler - in einer verzauberten Tasche seines Umhangs, damit ihm der Schlingel nicht entkam - zuerst nach Hogsmeade, um die gesammelten Zutaten bei der Apotheke abzuliefern, denn er hatte diesmal im Auftrag gesammelt. Ein netter kleiner Zusatzverdienst und er liebte es im Wald herumzulaufen - weitab von dem Lärm der Schule und dem komplett unnötigen Geplapper der Schüler. Hin und wieder hatte Severus vor dem Apotheker, vollkommen unmotiviert, aufgelacht - weil Henry versuchte sich aus seinem Umhang zu graben und er ihn dabei manchmal an Stellen kitzelte, wo selbst der beherrschte Spion einfach nicht anders konnte, als reagieren. Mehr als irritiert über das Verhalten des sonst so ernsten und emotionslosen Tränkemeisters zahlte der Apotheker am Ende mehr als er hätte müssen - aber wer war Severus, dass er ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte?

Zufrieden mit der Ausbeute ging Snape, den Niffler in seiner Tasche streichelnd, seiner Wege. Sein nächstes Ziel war Malfoy Manor. Und dann wollte er heim, das Viech abgeben und die Hausaufgaben von Harrys Jahrgang kontrollieren - was ihm ein regelrechtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, denn da konnte er sich sicher wieder austoben, bei all dem Unsinn den diese Schüler verzapften. Außer Granger, aber irgendein Haar in der Kürbissuppe fand er meistens auch bei ihr. Und wenn es nur war, dass sie viel zu viel geschrieben hatte und sich selbst somit das „O" verpatzte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen, das jeden Erstklässler dazu veranlasst hätte sich auf der Stelle einzunässen, zierte nun sein kantiges Gesicht.

Severus apparierte zum Anwesen seiner Freunde und lernte etwas fürs Leben. Niffler mochten es nicht zu apparieren. Angewidert zog er seine Hand mit dem Erbrochenen des Tieres aus seiner Tasche und sprach einen Reinigungszauber. Auf seine Linke und seine Tasche. Dann zog er den Kleinen heraus, damit der sich an der frischen Luft ein wenig erholte - der dankte es ihm jedoch, indem er ihm beleidigt in den Finger biss, was ganz schön weh tat. Nachdem er seine Verletzung schnell heilte, kraulte er das flauschige Fell des Nifflers, um ihn wieder gut zu stimmen und als der sich endlich beruhigt hatte, steckte Severus ihn kurzerhand wieder in seine Tasche, die Proteste des Tieres ignorierend. Immerhin hatte er einen Zauber auf die Tasche angewandt, dass das Tier darin genug Platz zum Rumlaufen hatte.

An dem Teil der Aufzählung, wie es denn zu dem bösartigen und brutalen Angriff auf unschuldige Hühner kam, bat der Vorsitzende des Gremiums für gefährliche Tierwesen den Lehrer für Tränkekunde, doch nun bitte endlich zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Ich bin doch gerade dabei, werter Herr Vorsitzender, und wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrochen hätten, dann wüssten Sie es schon", antwortete Snape leicht pikiert auf diese Aufforderung. „Lucius und ich setzten uns in den Garten, denn er wollte gerne seine Pfeife rauchen und Narzissa mag es nicht, wenn er dies ihm Haus tut." Bei dieser Erklärung musste Severus sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er wusste, dass Misses Malfoy hinter ihm Mister Malfoy wahrscheinlich gerade dezent den Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen hatte und ihm noch einiges drohte, dafür, dass er sie angelogen hatte und immer noch rauchte, obwohl er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, es nicht mehr zu tun. Um seinen Freund nicht völlig gegen ihn aufzubringen, drehte sich der Tränkemeister leicht zerknirscht wirkend um und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. Immerhin konnte er ja nichts dafür, dass er hier schonungslos die Wahrheit sagen musste, denn bei solchen Anhörungen wurde man genötigt Veritasserum zu sich zu nehmen. Natürlich hätte er es auch einfach auslassen können, aber da die beiden ihm so einen unnötigen Stress gemacht hatten mit dieser Vorladung vor dem Gremium, gönnte er ihnen den schiefen Haussegen. Und den Gesichtsausdrücken nach der beiden hinter ihm sitzenden würde es im Hause Malfoy heute Abend ordentlichen Zoff geben. Mit der Wahrheitsdroge im Körper war es gar nicht so einfach für den Lehrer seine Zufriedenheit hinter geheucheltem Mitleid für Lucius zu verstecken, aber als Meister der Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm natürlich.

Weiter im Text, dachte Severus und berichtet nun: „Als wir so da saßen auf einer der vielen Bänke in dem großen Garten des Manors hatte ich wieder angefangen den Niffler in meiner Tasche zu streicheln - was, wenn ich es jetzt im Nachhinein betrachte eine richtiggehend süchtig machende Angelegenheit ist. Das Fell dieses Tieres ist unglaublich flauschig und lädt einem geradezu dazu ein es ständig streicheln zu wollen." Nachdenklich runzelte Snape die Stirn, denn erst jetzt beim Aussprechen dieser Wahrheit wurde ihm diese tatsächlich bewusst. Ein Räuspern des Vorsitzenden holte ihn jedoch wieder in die Gegenwart. „Also wir unterhielten uns gerade über Dracos Leistungen im Unterricht und ich streichelte das Viech als zwei der Pfauen, die Lucius besitzt sich vor unseren Augen zu streiten begannen. Es war recht imposant wie die Tiere sich mit ihren schönen Federn gegenseitig zu beeindrucken versuchten, sodass ich einfach zu abgelenkt war und nicht mitbekam, wie der Niffler aus meiner Tasche entkam. Erst als das Geschrei von Narzissa und einigen Hauselfen uns aus der beeindruckenden Betrachtung rissen, bemerkte ich das Fehlen des Kuschelfells. Wir liefen natürlich sofort zum Ursprung des Gezeters - nachdem Lucius seine Pfeife und den Geruch verschwinden ließ. Dort angekommen sahen wir das Gemetzel." Eine kurze Pause folgte diesen Worten. Severus schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Dann nahm er einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das vor ihm stand und fuhr fort.

„Um der Familie immer frische Eier zu servieren, halten die Hauselfen der Malfoys schon seit langem Hühner. Da es den Besitzern des Gartens aber nicht gefiel, dass so herkömmliche Tiere herumliefen, schmückten sie die Tiere mit den teuersten Edelsteinen. So sahen sie neben den Pfauen nicht so gewöhnlich aus. Aber der Niffler konnte sich halt einfach nicht zurückhalten. Er wollte all das, was da so glitzerte. Sie wissen doch wie diese Tiere so sind. Und es war so verdammt viel, was da glitzerte. Diese Hühner liefen rum, als seien sie die Queen bei einem offiziellen Akt, wo sie die Kronjuwelen trägt. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich hier ungern ins Detail gehen. Die armen Viecher verloren nicht nur Federn, als der Niffler sie von all dem Schmuck befreite, aber das können Sie dem armen Tier doch nicht anlasten - immerhin hat der Niffler nur nach seiner Natur gehandelt. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass es gerechtfertigt wäre, wegen diesem Vorfall ein weiteres X in der Klassifizierung dieser Art anzufügen, denn sie sind nicht wirklich gemeingefährlich - außer es glitzert etwas in ihrer Nähe, aber das ist ja nichts wirklich Neues. Das hat schon Newt Scamander damals festgestellt, als er sein Buch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, geschrieben hat." So endete das Plädoyer für den Niffler, der einige Hühner regelrecht zerfetzt hatte, um an all den Schmuck der abartiger Weise an ihnen dran war, runter zu bekommen. Zum Glück hatten die meisten Vögel das Massaker überlebt und er konnte sie größtenteils noch Vorort heilen, sonst würde der Niffler jetzt möglicherweise hingerichtet werden oder so etwas.

Hätte eine Hauselfe bei dem Gekreische von Narzissa - das regelrecht Wände hätte einstürzen lassen können - nicht gleich einen Auroren gerufen, hätte das alles nicht solche Wellen geschlagen, aber nun konnte man es auch nicht mehr abwenden. Der Niffler war so geschockt, von all dem Geschrei, dass er wie gelähmt war, was Severus ausnützte, um ihn wieder einzufangen, aber leider war da der Gesetzeshüter schon da. Der blonden Frau war das alles mittlerweile mehr als unangenehm, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen und hoffte nur, dass das Gremium, bestehend aus fünf Hexen und Zauberern dem allen ein schnelles Ende bereitete und keiner einen weiteren Schaden davontrug.

Kopfschüttelnd sortierte der Vorsitzende die verschiedenen Unterlagen vor sich und beugte sich zu seinen zwei weiblichen Kollegen auf seiner rechten Seite. Nachdem sie eine Weile leise diskutierten, tat er das selbe mit den zwei männlichen zu seiner Linken. Zufrieden lächelnd setzte er sich gerade hin und verkündete: „Da der Fall hier sonnenklar ist, müssen wir uns nicht zurückziehen zur Beratung, sondern stimmen Ihnen zu Professor Snape. Der Niffler hat sich artgerecht verhalten und ihn trifft somit weder eine Schuld, noch muss seine Klassifizierung neuüberlegt werden. Ihr Verhalten jedoch entspricht leider nicht ganz dem Ideal, aber gut, Sie sind ja nicht der Besitzer des Nifflers. Wir werden jedoch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesem reden müssen, denn er hätte das Tier nicht jemandem anvertrauen dürfen, der es nicht artgerecht hält. Auch wenn es nur für einen Tag ist. Also Sie, Professor Snape bekommen eine Verwarnung, dass Sie sich, wenn Sie ein Tier in ihre Obhut nehmen, dann auch dazu verpflichten es in dem Zeitraum artgerecht zu halten, ansonsten werden Sie das nächste Mal gestraft werden. Mister Hagrid wird einen Besuch bekommen, um zu überprüfen, ob er den Niffler artgerecht hält. Und sie Misses und Mister Malfoy müssen eine Schulung besuchen über artgerechte Haltung von Hühnern und anderen Tieren, je nach dem, was sie sonst noch so für Tiere halten." Nach diesen Worten klopfte der kahle Mann mit seinem Hämmerchen auf den Tisch und erklärte die Sitzung für beendet.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden saß Severus am Abend auf seinem Sofa vor dem knisternden Kamin und kraulte das weiche, schwarze Fell auf seinen Beinen. Nachdem er Henry bei Hagrid abgegeben hatte, war er gleich in seine privaten Räume gegangen, hatte die einzelnen Haare, die der Niffler in seiner Tasche hinterlassen hatte, herausgeholt und diese mit Magie vermehrt, bis genug da waren für eine kleine Decke, die er sich dann daraus zauberte. Das war ein wirklich gewinnbringender Tag, auch wenn er leicht anstrengend war, dachte sich Severus noch, während er auf dem Sofa einnickte, seine beiden Hände auf dem weichen Fell und von seinem nächsten Zutatensammeln im Wald träumend. In seinem Traum tauchte Henry auf, als er Kräuter sammelte, und brachte ihm immer wieder irgendwelche Juwelen, die er irgendwo ausgrub.

 **FIN**


End file.
